The present invention relates to an improved version of the cajon drum. The cajon comes from percussion traditions in Cuba and Peru. The instrument evolved from the striking of different size box containers to produce varying tones to the specific construction of boxes with features that produce an improved sound. Generally, cajons have one side that is a striking surface. The remaining sides, top and bottom of the cajon serve as structural support for holding up the player. Generally the striking surface has a snare device attached to it permanently or in a fashion that allows the player to disengage the snare with a “throw off”. When guitar strings are used as the snare device, the strings often rattle uncontrollably. The strings are often taped to the striking surface from inside the box to tame the snares. In this fashion the snares are dampened but don't produce as much snare tone overall. The cajon generally sits on the floor or is raised minimally by rubber feet. Players sometimes lean back the cajon lifting the front face to achieve a clearer tone. Compared to membranophones like snares, toms and kick drums, the cajon is a dry, non-resonant instrument with little sustain because it is made from plywood. The panel directly across from the striking head is generally made of structural plywood and has a round sound opening or bass port in the middle. This opening generally faces away from the audience since the striking face is opposite. Two basic tones are generally produced from the traditional cajon: a bass tone from the middle of the striking surface and a snare tone from the corner of the striking surface.